The invention relates to a cutting device and more specifically to a carpet strip cutter assembly for cutting strips of carpet for border work, carpet base, and feature strips.
It is very important in cutting strips of carpet that they be exactly the same width throughout their entire length. Present devices on the market have not been effective in controlling the width of the strips and often vary 1/2 inch or more along their length.
The Sullivan et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,142 is directed to a carpet cutting tool that captures the carpet between two opposed leg portions. The surface of the web that connects the two leg portions has a concave curvature that causes the carpet to ride up and down along this surface thereby changing the width of the strip that is being cut. Also the distance between the top and bottom leg members cannot be varied when different heights of carpet are being cut.
The Bowman U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,368 is directed to a carpet cutting tool that is pushed across the floor surface with a long handle. It has two plates that have a recess between them for mounting a blade. The handle is pivotally attached to one end of the assembled tube plate structure.
The Baughman U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,290 is directed to a carpet cutting tool. It has a triangular base and a trimming blade adjustably secured thereto. A handle is attached to the top of the base.
The Baker U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,508 is directed to a border cutter for use with a cutter blade carrier for cutting a strip of carpet. Spaced guides extend parallel to the blade opening, with each side having a plurality of slots extending there along in alignment with the slots of the other guide, providing a plurality of locations on the surface plate for the blade carrier.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel carpet strip cutter assembly that will consistently cut strips of carpet that are equal in width along their entire surface.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel carpet strip cutter assembly that has a perpendicular left side wall against which the edge of the carpet can travel without having a tendency to ride upwardly and downwardly on the vertical wall surface.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel carpet strip cutter assembly that has a removable base plate that can be replaced after abrasion from the bottom surface of the carpets being cut has seriously eroded the top surface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel carpet strip cutter assembly that has a cantilevered support arm that can be raised and lowered to accept carpets having different heights.
It is an additional object of provide a novel carpet strip cutter assembly that has grooves in the top surface of the base plate for receiving the cutting blade and they eliminate wobble of the cutting blade during its cutting action.